masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard’s Journal
Entry #1 'Need milk, eggs, bacon, and chives. ' Also we captured Lancelot, felt good, but the guys who I went with decided to like taunt him and shit. I don’t know guys, we‘re kinda dumb. They got their asses kicked. I stood out of it and ate some sandwiches, they were pretty good. Need to make em later. They ended up catching Lancelot again. Then the guy Super Crisp gave me crap about not acting. Entry #2''' 'Fix van, pay henchman, pack henchman lunches' So ended up leading my first mission to take these transformed to a park to bring em back to their tribe and stuff. Ya it wasn’t bad until some asshat hit my van. I hit em and we were gonna swap information but turns out the dude was an asshole G.R.E.Y. agent and he ended up shooting me like what the hell. So I venomed his eyes and realized I made a mistake. We had to get out of there so I had everyone pack into the van and we drove off. I set out some knockout gas to hit the agents and we decided to lose em inside a subway tunnel which worked. But then like we got to the park and these other assholes showed up. They shot me with rubber bullets and I got hella pissed. So to be honest I fucked up after that. I got hella mad and started to go on a rampage and really fucked up the GREY guys. It took some of the others to get me back on track which I am grateful for. Still pissed off and Super Crisp called me 28 times within an hour of getting to the medic center. Ya avoiding him at all costs.' Entry #3 ''''I nearly gave up today, I wasn’t proud of it but I nearly did. Today we fought some mercs or whatever. I honestly was so lost today that I could barely keep track. I was with Skysong who we had a mission together yesterday. We were celebrating in a rave to kinda enjoy our victory. Don’t know why I did given I barely knew Skysong but I did anyway. Soon enough a new guy and Groundbreaker showed up, no idea why though. Well shit went down and ended up turning into a merc team up, fight, thing? Hard to say for me anymore. I fucked up today. Well I fucked up a lot and after yesterday I was feeling well....not so good. Got even worse when Skysong went on about her people. It reminded me of mom and dad and how they are still locked up. They can beam her stuff from another planet and yet I can’t even see my own parents for 5 minutes. I won’t lie, I felt jealous, so frustratingly jealous that I lashed out and called her stuff stupid which wasn’t right of me. I know I want to change and be a bit better and lashing out was the wrong thing to do. Yet I just couldn’t stop myself and after everything went down I started thinking about skysong and about all the shit she was right about with me. I felt like this hero stuff really wasn’t for me. I left villain work cause I didn’t wanna go back to jail but with hero work being as tough as it was, and me being so bad at it, I thought well maybe prison wouldn’t be so bad. I could see mom and dad again maybe for a few minutes each day which would be nice. I called Super Crisp to tell him I wanted to quit until Skysong showed up and hugged me (note to self: teach her how to actually hug). She convinced me that well maybe I may not be as good as a hero as I want to be right now but I can still try. She’s actually pretty good at convincing and well I’m still on the team. I ended up showing her some video games and I hope she likes em. I won’t lie, hanging out with Sky reminded me how much I missed having friends. Who knows? Maybe I got some on the team with me. Entry #4 Today was the prom. I had graduated today but I don’t feel anything right now. G.R.E.Y attacked after I had a dance with Susan Rabbit. It was actually really nice. It felt nice to dance with someone after Skysong never showed up. But secretly I’m grateful that Sky never showed up to prom because she was with her dad. If she had been there she may have turned just like everyone else. Freedo danced with a girl named Jessica. They seemed nice together and because of me, she lost her mask and turned into a rabbit monster thing. I got a face full of that gas myself. If not for my powers I would have turned into I don’t know, something bad, but she turned... And she made me lose control. No. She didn’t make me lose control. I lost control like I always do. I let my rage grow too high and I let loose. I hurt her and she ran away, who knows how far or if she can be found again. I joined Shaper to attack another agent but this one was different. I hurt her badly but Shaper finished her, only it didn't work. She had some sort of ice bomb on her and the next thing I know i’m blown back and hurt while Shaper.... Shaper did not survive... I had to sit there trying and failing to call anyone I could to help us. I cried and sat there like a kid again. I watched a teammate die because I lost control and there was nobody to help us. We got Freedo to a hospital eventually, only to see all over the city the place had been destroyed by G.R.E.Y attacks. I failed everyone that night. I have to get serious about this hero thing. I want to be better than this, to not let my rage guide me but instead become something people can respect and villains will fear. Not for their lives but for their defeat. Entry #5: 1st Mission After T-Day My entire fucking insides feel like shit. 1st mission after T-day for me. I won’t lie, I was kinda nervous to be out here again in my new outfit and with my new techniques. Our mission was supposed to be simple; go into this bar, find this Doctor guy and interrogate em. Freedo got inside easily thanks to a fake ID. I had my own on me but well....I look older than the old fake photo used to look so it probably wouldn't have worked. Redshift tried to sneak into the place only, he ended up phasing into the guard room. He got out but still...stupid. In the end I tried to intimidate the bouncer using my hero outfit but it almost didn’t work if not for Redshift helping me out. Still we got in and it didn’t take us...too long to find the target. Only we had to deal with this crazy mist and apparently our target wasn’t even himself. Some worm, snake, demon, thing was in the room fucking with em. We ended up having to fight it, only Freedo, our drunken partner ended up getting caught by the thing and his powers had him turn off everyone else’s powers. God it hurt like hell when my powers went out. In just those few seconds my entire body failed and the poison that runs inside of me was beginning to melt my organs. I could feel my entire body melting from the inside and it hurt so fucking much. I thought I was gonna die right there as I felt my organs burn badly and begin to melt. Luckily my powers came back on not too long after that so I didn’t lose anything. I still wasn’t right though as that worm thing tried to run. I tried to slice it, only to cough up blood and slip onto the floor. I kept puking up blood and vomit. My insides were still melting out and I was dying. We ended up getting thrown out of the bar and someone called an ambulance for me. Shit went bad today and...I nearly died. Freedo I can’t help but blame... His drunkenness nearly ended us...nearly ended me. I’m filing a report to Super Crisp once I’m out of here. Those powers of his....are terrifying. Reckless abandon mixed with powers like that can make a lot of people end up dead. I refuse to take chances like that again...not after Shaper. Category:Journals Category:Biohazard